Part Of Your World
by antica
Summary: Full summary: Kaoru is a demon, Kenshin is human. Demons and Humans have been at war for 500 years, an unexpected meeting turns into an unexpected love, will there love be enough to break the barriers among their societies.
1. Chapter 1 Their Lives

A/n: Hi all, This is a new story of mine that just popped into my head one day and i began to brainstorm how I'm going to write it, it's my first time writing fantasy so i hope I can get that part the way I'm hoping.

**Full summary: Kaoru is a demon, Kenshin is human. Demons and Humans have been at war for 500 years, an unexpected meeting turns into an unexpected love, will there love be enough to break the barriers among their societies.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Chapter one Their lives.**

The sun had already set and the new moon was now beaming down the only source of light for the Meiji Forest, the forest that has both the beauty and the horrors that the world can imagine. This forest was territory to two species that have been at war for more than 500 years. Those two species were humans and demons.

This war was conceived because of greed, greed for the land of the forest that they both wanted to possess completely. Humans wanted the land because of resources that the forest naturally produces. On the other hand the demons always lived in that forest and it has been for the last 500 years it was their source of shelter, food, and magic the element that the forest produces and the demons are known to use that to hunt and it's their way of living.

Humans and demons can be told apart from their physical appearance, demons have ghostly pale skin, abnormal hair and eye color such as blue, green and purple while humans usually have darker hair and eyes color, either black or brown. The way they dress is also different in which demons are usually clothed with some thing out of animal skin or fur that are fashioned in wild way while the humans use cotton and silk to produce gis and Kiminos

That is how these two species lived for the last 500 years, by spilling each others blood and killing each other, just because both of them wanted a piece of land. These beliefs of don't convince Kaoru Kamiya though.

Kaoru Kamiya is a demon by pure blood and is part of one of the most powerful demon families in the demon societies, both by power and by strength. She was extremely attractive and is very desired among the other male bachelors in her village, she had long dark blue hair that reached her waist and is usually tied up in a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue grassy styled tank top and matching skirt, her weapons consist of a sword, a dagger and her very sharp dark blue nails. But unlike all the other demons she doesn't agree that what her people and the human are going is right, even though she was a demon and has the instinct to kill, she never believed that spilling blood is the key to solving anything.

She was on her normal route for patrolling the forest, her people often sent demons to patrol their territory just in case any human wanted to sneak into their land, but Kaoru would sometimes find herself going towards the Human land.

Her curiosity gets the better of them sometimes; he wanted to know how the human's lived and how they communicate with each other. From her observations, she noticed that outside battle humans are a very gentle and loving species who live at peace with each other, unlike her own people where blood is also spilt among each other if a demon's honor has been offended. Kaoru sometimes find herself longing to be apart of the peaceful human world.

"KAORU" she was startled when she heard a familiar voice behind her, she whirled around only to find her older brother glaring at her. He too had the same sapphire eyes but had light grey hair; his clothing consisted of dark brown wolf fur that was made into pants, while his upper body remained bare.

"Kenta what are you doing here?" she asked as she jumped off of a bolder that she usually sits to observe the humans.

"I came to get you of course, you were late coming back from you patrol" he scolded crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry" she apologized hanging her head low in shame.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to cross into enemy territory, you can easily be spotted and outnumbered by the human" said Kenta giving her the lecture she knew too well.

"You know me better than that brother, after all you did train me" Kaoru pointed out

"Yes I know, I may be your master, but I am still your older brother and I worry about you" said Kenta losing the glare and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go back"

"Alright"

* * *

Meanwhile in the human village, a young man no older than 25 sat down in front the fire where all the young men in his village usually sit down and talk. He wasn't a sociable person but there wasn't anything better to other than to train with his master, but unfortunately his master told him to take a break and sit with the other young men his age.

His name was Kenshin Himura, a pure blooded human who lived in this village all his life, and yet he was the outcast, because even though he though he had pure human blood, his appearance was those of a demon.

His long red hair and sharp violet eyes are the ones that made him an outcast and a freak among his people; he got these physical differences because of what he considered to be a mistake made by his grandfather when he was young. He married a female demon.

Of course that caused quite a ruckus among the humans and demons, the joining of a male human and a female demon was forbidden but never the less his grandfather was determined to marry what he claimed to be his one and only love.

Now Kenshin is paying the price for that mistake, his appearance made his people loath him, his mother did everything she could to protect him but sadly lost her own life in the process.

"_Mother"_ thought Kenshin as he raised his arm to touch a cross shaped scar on his cheek, a scar that will forever brand him as an outcast.

He received on the first day that he went to school, when he was walking back home at the end of the day, a gang of older children grabbed him and beat him up, just because he had the features of a demon, then gave him that scar so that everyone would know that he is different and a freak. His mother was shocked and was in tears when he finally came home, all bruised and bloodied.

"_It's alright, you are not a freak or an outcast, you are a talented and perfect human boy… someday my son you will show them that"_ she had said after she cleaned him up.

And he did, after his mother died he trained intensely in order to become stronger and it finally paid off, he was now one of the strongest swordsmen in the village and it is that strength that has finally earned him the respect and position in the village.

He knew that he had some resentment towards some of the villagers, but his true hatred was directed towards the demons, because they were the cause of all of his suffering as a child, that useless wrench seduced his grandfather and made him take her as a wife, making him the evidence and victim of their joining.

He swore that with all of his strength that he would fight the demons until every single one of them was killed and forgotten.

And nothing is going to change his mind

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading this

please review puppy dog eyes

Antica


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support, there was one reviewer who asked me if I was going to add a lemon to this fic, I have to say that I'm not a lemon writing person but there will defiantly be some knk action in this fic so sorry if anyone was expecting a lemon I hope I still have their support**

**Warning: this chapter is a bit violent**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ambush **

Kaoru was seated next to her brother with a few other demon colleagues; they have been out in the forest for a while now since they have been chosen to be this week's group to go hunting for the women and children for their village. The group consisted of Kenta, three other males and Kaoru was the only female demon among them, not many females go on hunts because of other duties like nursing the demon pups and healing the weak, but Kaoru wasn't just any female, because of her family history and strength she is allowed to go on hunts with her brother.

"I wish something would happen, these hunts are getting too boring" a demon called Taiki complained.

"If you don't feel like hunting anymore, then maybe you should stay in the village and take care of the young" another demon called Takumi teased.

"Bah, what I need is a good human to kill, it's been a while since out last fight with them" said Taiki as he took his dagger and licked the blood from it.

Kaoru of course didn't like how Taiki thinks, he is arrogant, self centered and has no honor, something in which demons take great pride in it, and he is always looking for a fight and any excuse to spill blood.

"We need to get back to the village soon, our tribe might be getting hungry" said Kenta, standing up

"Don't you think that the tribe would need at least one more deer, just to be safe?" asked Kaoru standing up herself.

"Hmmm…. Your right seeing is that its breeding season, we are going to need extra food for the new cubs" said Kenta

"Alright let's go" said Takumi

They left their food they already found in a solitude cave so it wouldn't slow them down, and set out to find some food.

* * *

A group of humans have been paroling their territory, as well as hunt for food which was a good effort so far in which they catch two buffalos. Kenshin grunted regretting ever choosing to go on this hunting trip, he only accepted to go hoping to run into some demons for me to try his new sword technique, but unfortunately there was no demon in sight. 

The other men in the group were complaining and tired, so they started to head out toward their village until one man named Riku pointed at one direction. All the men whirled around and noticed a deer.

"We are lucky tonight, if we catch that there will be enough to feed the village for two weeks" said Riku

"Yes, we should catch it now while we have the chance" another man named Komatsu said

"No" said Kenshin making the other men turn to look at him in surprise

"No? But why not Himura?" complained Komatsu

"We were sent to hunt for food to last us a week, I am not implying that I don't want our village to not have more food, but if you still haven't noticed that deer is on demon territory" explained Kenshin

"Oh come on Himura … those god damned things shouldn't even have this land and anyway whose to say that they are going to find out" complained Riku.

"Well then if you want it then I suggest that you go and kill it yourself" said Kenshin

"Fine I will" said Riku as he began to crawl towards the deer carefully.

In a blink of an eye, Riku suddenly shot 10 feet in the air and remained suspended there, his screams emitted thought the forest as he hung in the air, the other men looked up then whirled around when they heard an animalistic growl from one direction, only to find 5 very angry and powerful demons.

"Shit, it's an ambush" yelled Komatsu stepping back in fear

Kenshin on the other hand just took a step forward and unsheathed his sword, smirking at the opportunity to slay s few demons.

Kaoru and her group had just barely noticed the deer at the border of their land, but before they got a chance to advance towards it, Kaoru was surprised to see a human trying to trespass into their land, this of course made Kenta and the other demons angry as Kenta murmured a spell to send the trespasser suspended in the air so that he would get a more severe punishment after taking care of killed his group.

Kaoru noticed that other than the flouting helpless human, three more were on the ground, but it was one human that has caught her eye. He had the scent of a human, but she was surprised at his demon like appearance.

"_How can a human have demon coloring?"_ she thought failing to see her brother advancing towards the humans.

"You dare trespass in our land humans?" threatened Kenta

"Let's tear them limp by limp slowly and painfully" suggested Taiki while bearing his fangs to the group if humans.

Kenshin remained quite as stood still, he had his share of fights with demons and he knows that any sudden movements can result in death, all thanks to their magic.

"_I'll try to stay still for a while, then I could use the speed of my new technique to finish them all with one blow"_ Kenshin decided

"You damned demons … you can just try to fight us, but if you surrender quietly we might even go easy on you" threaten Komatsu trying to sound brave, but his voice turned out shaky

"That won't be necessary human, because we intend to fight and we don't intend to show you the same mercy" said Kenta as he lifted his arm up high towards the helpless Riku, after chanting a few words, and in a blink of an eye.

Riku body fell into the ground, in pieces.

Kenta smirked as he watched the human who threatened him scream in terror, he wasn't in the mood for a fight today and he wanted to get the human off their land as soon as possible, after all getting the food to their village a more important priority. And in order to make this point more clearly and get the task done more quickly, he chanted another spell making millions of thorns fly from the trees and fall into the unsuspected humans below.

"_Shit I didn't expect that he'd use his magic that soon, that idiot Komatsu should learn to keep his mouth shut"_ thought Kenshin as he positioned himself in a defense position

Kenshin avoided most of the thorns with his sword, but by the time the thorns stopped attacking his group, two thorns were imbedded in each of his legs making him fall on his knees. He turned to check on his team mate, Komatsu had three thorns in his arm while the third man was lying lifeless on the ground with a thorn in his neck.

"_damn demons"_ thought Kenshin as he struggled to hold on to his sword that supported his body

Komatsu knees were shaking as he held his injured arm with the other and as fast as his legs can carry him, he ran towards the village, not caring about leaving Kenshin behind.

Kenshin on the other hand growled at the cowardly act that his so called team mate did, now he was sitting face to face with 5 powerful demons, if he was at his full potential then he would have had a chance to beat them alone, but in his current situation he knew that he is most likely to die especially fighting demons who have Kis are high as them.

Kaoru was astounded that a human had just left his friend alone to die, she didn't want to fight the red head human seeing him in that condition, but she knew if Kenta ordered them to do so then she would have no choice, she began to crouch down into a fighting position.

"Fall back" ordered Kenta, stopping Kaoru and the other demons.

"what the hell Kenta? Have you gone mad? What do you mean fall back!" yelled Taiki

"I'm the leader of this group Taiki and that I gave and order to fall back, so FALL BACK" yelled Kenta

"The hell with your orders, we have this human right where we want him, this human is mine" said Taiki as he threw one of his daggers towards Kenshin.

Before Kenshin could even try to move the dagger stuck his right shoulder as his struggled to bite down a scream, instead he cursed loudly before he started to feel lightheaded.

"_damn it"_ was the last thought Kenshin had before going unconscious.

"Taiki!! How dare you disobey me!!" yelled Kenta as he approached Taiki

"what are you going to do about it" challenged Taiki smirking

Kenta stopped in front of Taiki and stared at him for a moment, then without warning Kenta jammed his knee on Taiki's stomach catching him off guard, then Kenta swung his leg up, kicking Taiki on the temple making him to loose consciousness.

"Remember you place Taiki" said Kenta as turned and walked away from the other demon.

"let's return to the tribe" he said as he took off into the forest.

Kaoru watched as Takumi lifted Taiki's body and lifting it to his shoulder before disappearing in the same direction as Kenta. She was about to follow until she heard a groan coming from the red headed human.

"_He's still alive?"_ she thought as she made her way towards the fallen human.

She rolled him on his back and gasped at his features, he was so handsome with that red mane falling over his shoulder and bangs concealing the upper part of his face.

"_He has been taken down unfairly and didn't stand a chance, but what can I do? Do I dare help a human? An enemy to my people who centuries"_ pondered Kaoru as her eyes wondered at his injuries.

"_I know I'm going to regret this" _thought Kaoru as she swung the lifeless human on her back and began to jump towards a certain destination she had in mind.

* * *

Kaoru landed in a solitude place in the forest, the area was a covered with grass and a small waterfall pouring down from the mountain and into a small pool of water, a couple berry bushes were growing on the other side as well as a few different kinds of exotic flowers, the whole area was completely covered by trees, making it impossible to see what is inside. She used to play here a lot as a young pup; no one even knew this place existed. 

She walked towards the lake laid the red head human on the cool grass so that she could inspect the wound better. But before that she began to tear a few pieces of cloth from her already short skirt, but she didn't mind much seeing that she already has a few more extras back in the village; she used one she to wet from the lake so that she could clean his wound.

She stripped him of his gi, without giving a second thought to modesty of shyness, and inspected the dagger that was still impeded into his flesh to determine how deep it has been impeded; luckily she saw that it wasn't as deep as Taiki would have wanted. But unfortunately the dagger has been poisoned.

"_Just as I thought, this dagger was poisoned,_ _Taiki always uses poison to fight, and from its scent, it looks like the poison that Taiki is the most specialized in"_ thought Kaoru

Luckily Kaoru already knew the antidote to counter attack his type of poison.

Using her sharp fingernails she gently removed the dagger, causing the human to flinch in pain.

"_I never knew human's were so delicate to pain … if this was a demon, then they would have pulled the dagger with all force by themselves ... I better be more careful … I never knew a human's skin could be so sensitive and soft but rough the same time"_ she thought as she began to wipe the blood that was sweeping down his chest, which Kaoru found very attractive.

If she had been human, she knew that a blush would have formed on her cheek, which she was thankful that she wasn't. The feelings of modesty, shyness are not emotions that demons experience like humans. But never the less, she did found the human's naked flesh fascinating and tempting, strong built and bearing a few scars.

"_This human must have been fighting from a young age to bear such scars"_ she thought as she gave into her temptations and ran a hand up and down his chest, thinking that nothing will come out of it.

A faint groan interrupted her musing, making her eyes snap up to his shoulder as she remembered her task. She quickly got up and picked one flower that had blue and green petals and purple stem as well as a few berries. She made her way back towards the lying man and began to grind the two things together making a sticky substance; she knew she had to work fast because the effects of the poison are fast.

She learned how to counter any kinds of poison from her brother, although she never understood why she needed to learn because from what they know, humans don't use poison, but he always told that that having knowledge in these things are essentials for a demon in order to keep on living and to be able to help other demons in need in case they have been poisoned by anything.

"_thank you brother"_ she thought smiling.

When the antidote was finished she started to spread it on the wound, and instantly the flesh began to absorb the medicine, making the wound stop bleeding as the offended flesh began to stick together, healing the wound completely as if it was never there.

Satisfied with her work, she turned so she could wash her hands from the antidote, only to have her arm grabbed from behind, her demon instinct kicked in as she quickly whirled around ready to fight if there was any danger, only to find herself staring into two amber eyes.

Everything froze.

* * *

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewe this fic, I love you guys and hope that you'll continue to support this fic**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 First Impressions

**Chapter 3 First Impressions**

* * *

Both species sat frozen as they stared widened at each other, each surprised by their own reason, Kenshin was surprised that the fact that a demon was that close to him and didn't kill him yet, even though he hated all demons, he had to admit this one was quite attractive, her long dark blue hair which he almost mistaken for back hair was flowing down her back, contrasting with her pale skin. He knew that demons had unique coloring but this was the first time he saw sapphire eyes as pure as hers. 

On the other hand, Kaoru was also transfixed on the human's features, his long read hair resembled the color of blood and his pervious violet eyes were now stunning amber ones. She drew her attention to the cross shaped scar on his face but never bothered Kaoru one bit, to her it only added more beauty to his human.

"_How could a human have such piecing demon-like amber eyes"_ she thought.

Kaoru then snapped from her trance as she felt the human's hand unconsciously tighten around her arm, she quickly slapped the offensive hand away and jumped a few feet away from the human lying on his back. An awkward silence soon followed as they continued their staring war; however it didn't last long when Kenshin decided to break the silence.

"Who are you? And where are we?" he asked.

"As you can see I'm a demon and don't fear human we are in a safe place, no one knows you're here" stated Kaoru

Kenshin suddenly remembered his wounded shoulder, but when he turned to look at it his eyes widened at the smooth flesh that was there instead of a dagger wound, he then lowered his gaze to the ground where he saw the sticky substance that Kaoru used to heal his wound.

"_I don't understand, why would a demon, my arch enemy heal me?"_ he thought as he raised his head again to the she demon who hasn't moved from her spot.

"Why did you help me?" he asked

Kaoru remained quite

"I asked you a question demon! What the hell have you helped me? Why didn't you leave me to die back here?" he yelled while standing up and slowly stacking towards her.

But before he could get too close to her, he suddenly was lying again on his back with the she demon straddling his body; her sharp nails have grown taller and are now piecing the skin of his neck.

"Just because I might have saved you life once human, don't think I won't hesitate to killing you if you disrespect me again" she threatened, knowing that she would only kill him if she had to, even if she hated spilling blood for no reason.

And as quickly as she laid him on the ground, she quickly removed her body from his and took a few steps toward the stream.

"I'm not going to kill you now though, consider that a warning" she continued

Silence enveloped them again, Kaoru knew that they would start to talk a little and she knew that he would have his guard up so she keep hers up as well

"_Strange, this would be the first conversation between a demon and a human since the beginning of the war that doesn't consist of fighting or bloodshed"_ she pondered.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, gently this time.

"It wasn't your time" she simply answered.

"How do you know that?"

Kaoru remained quite again, instead of answering she washed towards the lake and washed her hands from the antidote. Kenshin growled as the she demon began to get on his nerves and he feared that she would turn on him suddenly and attack him, he started to reach out to grab his sword which was laying a few steps besides him.

"That won't be necessary, if I wanted to kill you then I would not have saved your life to begin with" pointed out Kaoru as she stood up and stared Kenshin in the eye.

"_That's true, but I mustn't lower my guard, demons are known for their trickery"_ thought Kenshin narrowing his eyes.

"I don't trust demons" stated Kenshin

"That doesn't surprise me; after all I am your enemy"

"Then why did you help me?" asked Kenshin again

"There is just no honor in letting die like that" she answered again then quickly leaped on a nearby branch and disappeared from view, leaving Kenshin in awe.

* * *

Kaoru leaped towards the village, Kenta was probably looking for her and she knew that if she didn't return to the village soon, he would find her by her scent and discover her with the human. 

She kept leaping from branch to branch, oddly enough the red head human was still in her mind, he was a mysterious one and she had the urge to run back and demand from him why he had demon coloring, that red hair and violet eyes combination is defiantly demon like features.

She shook her head to clear her thought; she knew that she wouldn't see him again in this lifetime. But right now she had a bone to pick with Taiki

* * *

Kenshin just stared in awe at the direction that the she demon took, still in shock that a demon helped him without slaying him or wanting something in return. He shook his head and began to navigate through the forest so we could get back to his village. 

He pushed back a branch only to be stunned to see his village in front of him, the demon has placed him in human land and he didn't even know about it, in fact he didn't think that anyone knew such a place existed, due to the trees and bushes it is practically invisible.

He started to walk towards his village, sword in hand and a smirk on his face for he had a score to settle with Komatsu

* * *

As Kaoru neared her village, deer perched up on her shoulders she could already smell the food being cooked; he leaped on one last branch before landing feet first on the ground in the middle of the village. All of the other demons stopped eating and looked up at the female who had just arrived. Kaoru walked towards the fire that was lit to cook the food and dropped the deer next to it. As she turned to leave, she faced the face of a very worried brother. 

"Kaoru where have you been?" asked Kenta crossing his arms

"After we were separated from the battle, I picked up the scent of another deer nearby so I turned back and hunted it down" lied Kaoru

"Good work you may rest now" said Kenta

"Not yet I still have a score to settle with someone" said Kaoru as she walked pasted Kenta.

She looked around the crowd and sniffed the air, until she found the stench of Taiki's scent, she began to walk towards the scent until she saw him sitting with Takumi and another female demon named Miharu stuffing his face with the meat that they have hunted down. He didn't even notice her walking towards him until Kaoru kicked the piece of meat from his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Taiki

"You broke our code" stated Kaoru

"Which one?" asked Taiki

"It is clearly stated that if a group of demons were to find a single human unable to fight, it isn't in their honor to attack them, even if they were in our land" explained Kaoru

"That is none of your business bitch" yelled Taiki as he stood up to face Kaoru

Their shouting has caught the attention of the other demons as they turned around and began to circle the demons that were in verbal combat.

"It is my business when you offence the honor of the whole group, you know the code but you deliberately broke it" glared Kaoru

"So what it's not like you can do anything about it female" said Taiki, emphasizing the female part as if he was mocking her.

"For the honor of my brother's group, I will fight you for it" said Kaoru

"Alright I accept, I will be about time that someone will put you in your place" stated Taiki

The other demons began to circle them more, anxious to see the fight between the feisty female and cocky male, out of those demons Kenta was trying to get into the front row.

"Kaoru" yelled Kenta making Kaoru turned toward him

"What do you want Kenta I am a little preoccupied at the moment"

"You've already seen that I've already given him his punishment so stand down" ordered Kenta

"I'm sorry brother you punished him because of disobeying an order, and now it's my turn to give him his punishment for our group's honor" explained Kaoru as she turned again towards her opponent.

"Are you ready?" he asked mockingly

"I am but I have some terms"

"What are your terms?" he asked

"If I win, you will leave my brothers group and never come to any of our hunts" stated Kaoru

"Alright then I have some terms of my own"

"Name them"

"If I win, then I will take you as my mate" stated Taiki, an evil smirk crossing his face.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone long time no see, I wanted to post something for new's year

It's my Birthday, so please read and review please please please

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter so don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4 Amusement

**Chapter 4 Amusement**

Kaoru body stiffened as her eyes widened at her opponents condition, she remembered Taiki fighting over mating her with the other males in the last mating season, she was quite popular among the male bachelors in the tribe but she specifically told them that she wasn't going to take a mate that year. Some bachelors understood and went ahead to find another female to mate with, but of course Taiki's pride wouldn't allow him to forgive her rejection and began to hold a grudge against her and her brother.

"Well female … what do you say?" Taiki was pushing her.

"I accept Taiki" said Kaoru as she unsheathed her sword and took a fighting stance.

"Wise answer now lets get this over with mate" said Taiki as he licked his fangs after saying the word mate. "I won't go easy on you"

"And neither will I"

And with that, Taiki leaped towards her summoning his dagger and aimed for her waist tearing the fabric from her shirt and barely tearing the smooth skin of her stomach, Kaoru leaped upwards and swung her sword horizontally at his head, but Taiki ducked and kicked Kaoru's legs from under her making her fall to her knees.

"It's about time you were on your knees, that is your true place" mocked Taiki as began to chant a spell.

As Kaoru began to get up, vines began to emerge from the ground underneath her and wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles, immobilizing her from moving

"_Shit" _thought Kaoru as she struggled to free herself but the vines only tightened their hold.

Taiki smirked as he walked towards his prey and knelt before her; he placed a dagger underneath her chin and lifted her eyes towards his own.

"Looks like I won _mate, _nowyou belong to me" he said as he began to lean his head towards her neck

"I wouldn't say so" said Kaoru as she murmured a spell that made her sword, which she had dropped earlier, appear in her hand.

Kaoru swung her sword towards the vines that held her legs and sliced herself free, then positioned her feet on Taiki's stomach and very swiftly kicked her opponent off of her, making him crash into a nearby tree.

While her opponent was trying to pull himself together, Kaoru sheathed her sword and by using a speed spell her brother taught her, she disappeared from sight and reappeared at the top of the tree that Taiki crashed into. Taiki lifted his eyes to look to his opponent, but his eyes widened when he saw that her sheath was now an inch from his face, it came closer and collided on his cheek.



The next moment, Taiki was on the other side of the battle field with one hand clutching is face while the other held one of his daggers, he saw Kaoru advancing towards himself.

"_not good, I cant let his female beat me, I have to get her distracted somehow"_ growled Taiki as mindless thoughts began to pop into his mind, but when he realized that Kaoru was merely a new feet from him he threw the dagger he held in his hand towards her.

Kaoru had already thought that she had ended the fight with her last attack, she never expected him to throw his last dagger towards her so she was caught off guard when the dagger impeded itself on her left shoulder, making Kaoru gasp and fall to her knees.

"_Shit, he used the same poison on this dagger with the poison he used on that human, I have to act fast before he has the advantage over me"_ thought Kaoru as she waited to catch her breath and think of her next action.

Taiki smirked as he saw his opponent again at her knees as her breath began shallow, he began to advance towards her to finish this fight and win his prize, he stopped in front of her and extended his hand towards her hair. But when his hand was within an inch of Kaoru's hair, his body suddenly froze as his yells of pain filled the forest.

His body wanted to move backwards, but a burning and hurtful feeling was on his left foot as Kaoru's dagger was impeded firmly in the ground through his flesh, breaking the bone and ripping the fiber. Unable to withstand the pain, his body fell backwards on the ground as Kaoru stood up, making her body tower over him.

Kaoru stared at her opponent with pity, demon law says that she has the right to kill him then and there, one of many laws that Kaoru doesn't agree on. In the background she could hear the crowd chanting for the kill, her emotionless eyes made contact with her Taiki's shocked ones as she raised her sword in the air and quickly trust downwards missing Taiki's head by an inch, making the crowd fall silent.

"You have lost Taiki; go in search for another group to hunt with" declared Kaoru as she removed her sword from the dirt and walked away from the fight scene to rest.

She opened the flap of the hut that she and Kenta shared and placed her sword down next to her as she laid down on down animal fur that she used as bedding. A few minutes passed when the flap opened again and as Kaoru expected, Kenta was standing in the entrance holding a bowl and some rags. He made his way towards her lying form and kneeled in front of her.

"You need to tend to your injuries" he said plainly as he set the bowl next to him.

"They are nothing" said Kaoru, forgetting for a moment that she had injuries.

"Those cuts may be nothing, but they still need to be treated and also your body was subjected to Taiki's poison in one attack" Kenta pointed out as he dabbed a rag with a familiar sticky substance which Kaoru recognized as the same medicine she used on that human.



"Sit up" ordered Kenta gently.

Kaoru huffed as she did as she was told as Kenta spread the medicine on her shoulder, making the wound disappear; they sat in silence as Kenta tended to her other injuries.

"You should have finished him off" said Kenta as he finished cleaning his sister's wound.

"He may have been a dishonorable fool, but he still may be of some use to another group" said Kaoru.

"Is that your only reason?" asked Kenta sarcastically as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Kaoru sighed, there was no use hiding it her brother knew her too well, he knew that she didn't agree with some of demon laws which resulted in them having many arguments in the past.

"You know my reasons well brother" said Kaoru plainly.

"Well never the less, you fought well today" praised Kenta

"Thank you Kenta, I must admit that he was a bit of a challenge" said Kaoru

"But you still came out victorious and I'm proud of you" smiled Kenta holding one of his arms out for her.

Kaoru could only smile as she moved closer into her brothers embrace, she always loved moments like this with her brother, it's was very rare for demons to show emotion among each other, even if they were blood relatives. But she knew that Kenta and she shared a special connection, after all he did raise her after their mother passed away with her birth.

After sometime, they heard someone approach their hut as they pulled away from each other.

"Can I come in Kenta-Sama?" asked a familiar voice from another side of the flap

"You may" answered Kenta.

The flap open to reveal Shura as she entered the hut, she was a childhood friend to Kaoru as both of their mothers were once friends.

"How are your injuries Kaoru" asked Shura

"They are nothing, I thank you for your concern" answered Kaoru smiling.

Nodding, Shura turned her gaze to Kenta who was waiting patiently for Shura to tell them what she wanted.

"The elder would like a word with you Kenta-Sama" informed Shura.

"Very well, I'll go see him now" said Kenta as he stood up from his seat.



"Yes Kenta-Sama, now if you'll excuse me I need to go feed my young ones" said Shura as she bowed to Kenta and left the hut.

"I will go on patrol" declared Kaoru as she stood up and inserted her sword on the leather belt that was on her waist.

"Are you sure your well enough, you need to rest from the battle" said Kenta

"Yes I need to clear my head a little, don't worry about me Kenta" said Kaoru smiling

"I can't help but worry" said Kenta

"I appreciate your concern Kenta but really I won't be long" said Kaoru as she gave Kenta a quick hug and running out of the hut, missing Kenta's smile as she left.

* * *

Kenshin flexed his shoulder muscles as he sat down in his house after an exhausting exercise in which he had just taught Komatsu a lesson about not abandoning his fellow team, of course no one in the village objected because they agreed with Kenshin that that was a cowardly and dishonored way.

Kenshin's mind wondered at the memory of that female demon that saved his life, he couldn't stop thinking about her and her reason for helping him. Her appearance was also a surprise in which he almost mistook her dark blue hair for black hair; she looked almost human save the ghostly skin and blue eyes. Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head to clear his head.

He then kicked up a familiar ki coming towards his house, he sat there and waited until his front door flew open and there stood a tall man with wild brown hair and a tooth pick in his mouth.

"What do you want Sanosuke" said Kenshin not moving from his position.

"Aww come on Kenshin is that any way to talk to your old pal" said Sanosuke walking in the house and slamming the door shut. "Watched your little lesson with Komatsu, why didn't you tell me, you know how I like a good fight, but of course Komatsu isn't really considered a good fight"

Kenshin chuckled at Sano's remark, it was just like him. He met Sano 10 years ago when he was training closely to the village, he was badly injured by demons that ambushed him and his tribe and Kenshin took him in for a while until he got better. Sano's Hatred of demons is almost as great as Kenshin as he trained hard for years in order to become stronger and avenge his tribe, now he is one of the strongest men in the village, but is also one of the most carefree and fun guys to be around.

"Why don't we head out to Tae's and grab a few sakes" suggested Sano

"Isn't too early for you to start drinking" said Kenshin teasingly

"Aw come one Kenshin it's never too early for drinking" complained Sano as he lay down on a discarded cushion. "So what do ya say?"

"I'll pass" said Kenshin "I am planning to go for a little walk"

"Demon hunting again?" said Sano raising an eye brow.

"Is there any other reasons to go on walks?" smirked Kenshin

"Why do you have to be so serious all the time? I mean it only make you unpleasant to be with" joked Sano

"Why do you so carefree all the time? It only makes you a pain the ass" countered Kenshin smirking at his friend.

"Look, we both hate demon but you don't find me spending most of my time killing them down, sure it's fun but there are other things in life … and anyway if you keep this up you wont have a chance to meet any women" Sano pointed out.

Kenshin just shock his head and walked out of his house, completely ignoring sane.

* * *

Kaoru leaped out of the tree branch and landed on all fours in the solitude area she was in with the human earlier, realized to find it empty. Her sensitive ears picked up voices in the near distance, she slowly and carefully moved towards the voices that were behind a bolder, she climbed on top of it and pressed her body onto the rocky surface so she wouldn't be seen and peered beneath her.

Two human pups were playing some sort of game, their laughter emitted from them make Kaoru smile as one chased the other without having a care in the world, she ducked her head even lower when she noticed the pups parents coming towards her young, when the pups noticed their parents coming their smiles grew bigger as they ran towards them, one tackling the father and the other latching himself on his mothers leg. Kaoru was astounded by this behavior but smiled as the father started playing with his young; something Kaoru found was unfamiliar to her own species.

Demon pups start to train as soon as they reach their fifth summer, the pup's parents would teach their young skills of combat and survival, expected to behave like warriors at all time, and they were not allowed to waste time in trivial and amusing things until their training is complete. But seeing this display of affection from human parents with their pups gave Kaoru the longing to have this in her own species.

She started to climb down from the rock so that she would leave the family alone, when her feet touched the ground, she started to turn but was surprised to see the end of a sword aimed at her neck, and from the owners scent she could tell that it was a human.

"_Damn it, I dropped my guard and didn't notice this human coming"_ thought Kaoru as she raised her eyes traveled to the owner to come face to face with familiar violet eyes.

"_It's him, the human!"_ Gasped Kaoru

* * *

Kenshin had just entered the forest when he felt a demon ki close by, he quickly rushed towards it to find a demon female crouched on top of a bolder watching a family he knew.

"_Damn that demon, do they have an appetite for humans now, I wont allow that to happen"_ thought Kenshin as he watched the female starting to climb down the bolder.

This gave him the opportunity to move; by using his god like speed he unsheathed his sword and move forward, barely catching the demon of guard as he positioned his sword against her neck when she turned around. His eyes widened when he recognized the female as the same demon who cursed his wound earlier.

"_w-w-what is she doing here?"_ thought Kenshin.

Kenshin kept his grip on the sword as he continued to stare at the demon's eyes, analyzing them.

"Well human?" said Kaoru catching Kenshin of guard.

"Well what demon" said Kenshin confused

"Aren't you going to slay me or are you thinking of ways to kill me slowly?" taunted Kaoru

"Aren't you scared? Aren't you going to beg" asked Kenshin.

"You offend me human, whether I beg or not I know that you will slay me, so if I were to die now I want it to be with honor, I wouldn't lower myself to beg for my life" explained Kaoru.

"And you demons would know about honor wouldn't you?" insulted Kenshin

"Says the human who was abandoned by his fellow companions" countered Kaoru.

"_damn" _cursed Kenshin, silently amused by the demon's witty tongue, he held her life in his hand and she still challenges him, he tried to read her emotions but her eyes were unreadable. Suddenly he remembered his previous musing about this particular demon.

"Why did you help me?" asked Kenshin.

"I told you the answer to that" answered Kaoru

"I don't consider that an answer" said Kenshin.

Kaoru just remained silent not wanting to answer, which made Kenshin even angrier.

"Answer me" hissed Kenshin as he pressed the blade firmer on her neck.

"It was a matter of honor" answered Kaoru completely unaffected by the threat, but knew that if she didn't return soon her brother would come for her.

"Honor?"

"Yes we demons are bound by honor, our counsel has placed a few laws to keep that honor in tacked and attacking you like that broke that law"

"As much as I don't want to do this demon, but I am also bound by my own code of honor which means that I owe you my life" said Kenshin almost choking on the sentence.

Kenshin removed the sword from her neck but kept it sheathed just in case.

"What were you doing here? in human territory" he asked

"I was observing"

"Observing"

"I have always been fascinated with the human ways, they are much more calmer and heartwarming that our demon ways"

"How so?"

"that is a long story to be said on another day, that is if we run into these circumstances again, maybe the next time we meet I will have my sword on your neck" joked Kaoru

Kenshin chuckled at her joke, and then both of them froze at what they were doing.

"_I am here talking and joking with my people's sworn enemy, this is wrong but why do I feel comfortable with this human"_ thought Kaoru

"_What in the seven hells I am doing? I'm interacting with a demon! A DEMON! The very same species that made me an outcast, but this demon seems different, any other would have tackled by now"_ thought Kenshin.

"What do your people call you?" asked Kaoru surprising Kenshin with her question.

"Kenshin Himura" he said recovering from his shock

"Ken-shin, heart of a sword" said Kaoru testing his name "it suits you well"

"What do your people call you in your tribe?" asked Kenshin

"Kaoru Kamiya"

"Kaoru" he said

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, it was so different and foreign on how he said it, no one has ever said her name so roughly and widely before, she snapped out of her trance and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"This is going to sound strange but you amuse me Kenshin" said Kaoru

"You amuse me too Kaoru" smiled Kenshin

And for the first time in 500 years, a human and a demon forgot about their hatred for each other and instead found friendship.

A friendship that would soon be something more.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, things are starting to pick up and soon it will become even more dramatic, Huge thanks to all of the reviewers you guys keep my muse up for all of my fics so i'm looking forward to more

Please review

antica


	5. Chapter 5

*sign* I seriously suck ... I know it and I'm not proud of it ... I can't believe it took me so long to update one freakn chapter .. my excuse hasn't changed and its not really acceptable even for me .. college

Being a senior in college sucks ass .. but as I said its not an excuse and I shouldnt have forgotten about this for this long. On the bright side I did get to change a bit of this story to make it a little bit darker and more mature than what my original ideas were so I hope that helps in the development of this story

well I hope you enjoy this one

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Fiery amber eyes glowed in the dark as their owner perched itself in a high tree, the large tree leaves hooded the creature from sight; hidden from their target a few feet below; a small child who was happily running through the forest chasing a frog completely unaware of the danger that he was in.

The panther continued to stalk the child for a few moments; its eyes flashed as the child tripped on a tree root and fell to its knees. The panther sprang from its hiding place, claws stretched out in front of it as it got closer to its prey. Within a few inches something slammed into its body, making it fall over on the side a few feet away from the child. The panther twisted its body to a standing position and hissed at whatever it was that was responsible for ruining his chance to catch his meal, bearing its sharp teeth at them

Kaoru countered with her own hiss as she perched herself in an offense position a few feet from the panther, her body in between the predator and the child as she held her hand up, whose nails were now extended to its full length of battle.

They continued to stare at each other, both are not willing to back off yet are waiting for their opponent to make the first move. The panther's eyes moved from Kaoru to the child and back before it finally it pounced towards Kaoru, slamming its body directly at her making Kaoru fall backward on the ground with the panther on top of her.

Kaoru let out a small grunt as she felt the panther slam its weight on her; she had removed her sword from her belt and used it to keep the panther's claws and neck away from her, keeping it from easily clawing and biting at her. Dodging the panther's attack would have been a better alternative than letting it slam and overpower her yet she knew that by moving she would have left the human child vulnerable to any new attacks that the predator might make towards its original target.

The panther struggled against Kaoru's sword, clawing and biting randomly yet it continued to struggle, lashing out randomly at Kaoru, succeed in scratching her upper shoulder with its claw. Kaoru gasped in pain as her grip on her sword lessened a bit making the panther lean closer to Kaoru's body. Kaoru gritted her teeth as she cried out the same spell that Kenta has used and levitated the Panther off of her, she immediately rolled into a sitting position and looked up at the struggling panther in the air; she stretched out her hand and chanted another spell, a few moments later the panther stopped struggling and cringe in pain before it's body went limp, completely losing consciousness.

Her breathing was harsh as struggled to catch her breath before rising to her feet and walking towards the area where the panther's body started to float down to the ground, she kneeled towards it and placed her hand on its body, checking for any signs of life, which she did not find.

A child's cry behind her suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked over her shoulder and saw the human child rotted in place, bawling his eyes out, no doubt from fear of what he had just witnessed. Kaoru stood up and began to walk towards the child, slowing her pace when she saw it shrink in fear from her. When she was a few paces away from the child she stopped again, this time it was because she picked up the scent of another human that was coming towards the area. Kaoru turned to look at the direction that it was coming from and a few moments later she came face to face with Kenshin who had appeared in the pathway.

By the way that he was breathing, Kaoru could tell that he had been running towards them, she could also see the his eyes widen in surprise with seeing her standing there

"Do you humans often leave your pups to venture for themselves when they clearly have not been trained yet?" she asked, her tone carried a sarcastic ring into it

At the mention of the child, Kenshin's eyes shifted towards the crying child on the floor before they snapped back at Kaoru in anger

"And is attacking children not part of the demon code?" he countered in the same tone as she used

Kaoru lifted a curious eyebrow at his question before she shook her head "we don't attack young ones however" she nudged her head towards the dead panther a few feet from them "I can assure you that other creatures wont think twice about doing so in order to get their meals"

Kenshin shifted his head towards the dead Panther, his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him, he looked back at Kaoru and noticed that she was now kneeling down in front of the child, speaking to it softly while offering a small smile in reassurance, a few moments later the child punched onto Kaoru's lap and wrapped its small arms around her waist while sobbing on Kaoru's stomach. Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression that Kaoru displayed on the action; she kept staring down at the child not knowing what to make of it.

Kenshin made his way towards the two and kneeled next to Kaoru, placing his hand on top of the child's head as a form of comfort to it while Kaoru looked at his actions in awe. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru and smiled slightly before his mouth twisted in a frown at the sight of her blooded shoulder

"Did you fight the panther?" he asked

Kaoru looked at him oddly "obviously"

"Then it will need tending, it looks deep" he pointed out

Kaoru looked at wound and shrugged her good shoulder "it's just a scratch, I will heal it when I get back to my village" she said

"You shouldn't leave a wound like that open for very long, it will get infected"

"I've had worse wounds open for far longer than this, its fine … demons have more tolerance to nonfatal wounds than humans" said Kaoru as she looked down at the boy, whose sobs now died down "the pup is asleep"

Kenshin looked at the boy and moved in closer to her, taking the child in his arms to look at him properly "this child belongs to someone I know from the village, she must be very worried about him" he stated before he laid the child on the soft grass then turned towards

"Let's tend to that wound of yours" he said, moving to sit closer to her hurt shoulder

"I told you I'm fine ... you need to get this pup back to its mother"

"I can't just do that after you tended to my own wounds last week"

"Ah I see … you would like to pay your debt to me then?"

"ah" he said as he looked at the wound "you will need some stitches and I'm afraid I don't have a needle with me… only thing I can do is wrap it for you to stop the blood from spilling until you can get some medical assistance"

"Alright do what you will" she said with a bored expression on her face

Kenshin smirked, amused at how stubborn this female was but nodded as he hold of his gi sleeve and tore it off then proceeded to tear that into strips, leaving his arm bare. He moved to wrap his made sift bandages. Kaoru remained quiet during the process as she allowed him to do what he wished

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" she asked, seeing the question and hesitation in his face

"Honestly I do have a few questions" he answered looking up at her "I am curious as to why would you go so far as to save a human boy?" he admitted

"The answer should be pretty simple Kenshin" she stated "it's because he was a child"

"But a human child" Kenshin interrupted "a human child that belongs to your species enemy that could possibly stat hunting your own kind in a few years"

"That may be so however" Kaoru hesitated for a moment "he can choose not to"

Her statement made Kenshin look up at her, his next question evident in his expression

"What I mean is that the child can choose not to hunt demons, just as I have chosen not to let you die that day or that I chose to allow this child to live" she explained

Kenshin continued to look at her for a few minutes before proceeding on getting her wound bandaged, both of them sat in a comfortable silence before Kenshin decided to break it again

"You have very hopes Kaoru" murmured Kenshin before finishing the last knot

Something in Kaoru's eyes flickered "why do you say that?"

"The chances of humans not going after demon land is small, and vise versa ...It's been like this for 5 centuries" explained Kenshin as haven't to pick the boy up

"True …. Yet most people would say that demons and humans cannot interact yet look at us" she commented while also making a move to stand making Kenshin chuckle

Kaoru looked at the child for a few moments "are your pups all like that?" she asked

Kenshin raised an eyebrow in confusion, giving the boy a glance "like what?"

"Innocent … carefree ... Affectionate" she said, not taking her eyes off of the boy

Kenshin turned his gaze at her "well yes ... most of the children in my village are like that" he answered

"_Why would his child's behavior seem odd to her"_ he thought

Kaoru eyes softened "it's strange … seeing a pup act like this"

"Why is that? How do demon 'pups' act like?" he asked, his curiosity rising more as the conversation goes

"Demon pups are to remain with their mother until they reach their fifth summer, after that they are no longer considered to be pups nor do they belong to their parents anymore" she said and seeing the curious look that Kenshin gave her she continued

"At that time their training begins with both their parents who become their teachers along with other members of the village… all pups are trained in the art of compact and magic and as they progress to their tenth summer .. That is when they are tested"

"Tested?" Kenshin was almost hesitant to ask

Kaoru nodded her head "they are placed into a fight with another predator … the predator differs from each pup depending on what is available at the moment"

"Such as?"

"Panthers, sometimes bears ... Perhaps a crocodile"

"And you allow 10 year old pups to fight full grown beast!" Kenshin made no effort to hid his surprise, the way she gave her answer so casually irked him

"If the pup cannot fend for itself against a simple predator that they might encounter every day in their life then how do the village expect to depend on them to go hunt or for protection … this is the law that our elders have placed"

Kenshin kept quiet as he glanced at the boy from over his shoulder, the boy looked around 10 years old himself, which in Kenshin's opinion was far too young to engage in any sort of battle, let alone with a Panther

"What would happen to those to don't pass the test" asked Kenshin lifting his head to look at Kaoru, the look she gave him was the answer he dreaded.

Pups that don't pass that test are left to get killed by whatever they were fighting

"What did you fight?" he murmured

Kaoru looked surprised by his question for a moment before answering "bear" she answered, shifting a bit to extend her left leg towards him

Kenshin looked at the leg, puzzled at her action; but kept his gaze on the extended leg; it was bad enough that he found her attractive, for a demon that is, but now with her leg perfectly stretched so seductively to him in that angle, he felt the need for her within him grow higher. She nudged her leg at him making him snap out of his thoughts and take a look closer at it, until he saw what she was trying to show him. Right under her knee was a large scar that extended from below her knee to her calf; the three claw marks unmistakably belonged to a full grown bear.

"A souvenir from my test" she said, her voice held a bit of pride in it

Kenshin looked up at her for a moment before he looked back at her leg, an injury like this might kill even a full grown female in his village and yet Kaoru had his injury when she was just 10, the very idea made his head spin.

"My pups will have to go through the same ordeal as me and my brother did when we were at age" she murmured, her voice was soft but it was enough to snap Kenshin's attention back to her

"And you don't wish that?" Kenshin asked "I mean it did make you a strong warrior"

"our life as pups had made us strong and I am grateful for it, seeing the many times my training has helped me" her eyes softened as a small smile gazed her lips "but after seeing how happy these human pups are, I couldn't help but want the same carefree happiness for my own pups"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting that Kaoru"

Kaoru looked at him "traditionally it is wrong to my tribe Kenshin … parents have no authority as to what is being done to their pups after they begin their training"

"How many of the pups passed that test other than yourself?" he asked

A flash a sadness fell on Kaoru's face as she looked at her leg, placing her hand on the scar "we were around 30 pups when we were sent to our test … 16 of us came back … I was the lucky one to receive this injury"

Kenshin didn't remove his gaze from her for a couple of moments before looking back at her hands covering her scar, he felt a pang of pity towards her, having seen some of her companions, perhaps friends killed in that test while she claims to be the lucky one with that injury which mending it alone would have been extremely painful. He couldn't fathom how her brother would allow her to participate in such activity despite it being their traditions. To hell with traditions as far as he was concerned had it been his own sister or children who were forced into this test. Without giving it a second thought he raised his hand and placed it on her hands that was covering her scar, He felt Kaoru jump as she snapped her gaze towards him but kept his hold on her leg firm and held her gaze, knowing that he would regret this later but for now… for some reason he didn't seem to care whether the woman in front of him was demon or human, he knew that she has endured much in her life.

"Your children will not have to endure this … any of the training that you went through" he said firmly

Kaoru looked surprised at his statement; there was something in his tone that made her chest tighten, gentle and full of confidence as if he was going to actually do something about it. How he held her gaze with eyes looking at her like that feel a bit uncomfortable. Never in her left had she felt this sort of uneasiness with a male before.

"And you say this …. Because?" she asked, curious over his answer

"Because I have a feeling that you will not allow it" he said in confidence "as I wouldn't allow it with my own"

Kaoru stared at him for a while, an unreadable expression crossed her features while he held her gaze with a look that confused her, was that protectiveness in them? Or was it just anger? Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts when Kenshin broke eye contact and stood up

"I best get him to his mother" he said making him way to the boy and picked him up

Kaoru nodded in agreement before standing up herself and went to pick up the dead Panther

"You would take that with you?" asked Kenshin as Kaoru swung the creature on her shoulder.

"It is my prize" Kaoru smirked as she shifted the Panther to place it more firmly on her shoulders "its fur will be of much use and the meat will help during winter"

"Winter! But that is two seasons away"

"I know ... we have spells to preserve the meat we hunt for several months to avoid hunting in the winter" she explained before she gave him a small smile "till we meet again Kenshin" before she disappeared through the trees

Kenshin stared at the spot that Kaoru was standing on for a few moments, a small smile edged it way to his lips

"Till we meet again Kaoru"

* * *

Thank you for reading ... Please review .. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon

Luv you guys

Antica


End file.
